


Body Count

by IntoTheRiverStyx



Series: Requests/challenges/etc [16]
Category: Arthurian Mythology
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Humor, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoTheRiverStyx/pseuds/IntoTheRiverStyx
Summary: Gawain tries to proposition Lancelot, albiet clumsily. Lancelot believes he is going to help with a murder. Somehow, it all works out.
Relationships: Gawain/Lancelot du Lac (Arthurian)
Series: Requests/challenges/etc [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673452
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Body Count

Gawain: Good Sir Lancelot…

Lancelot: You never call me that unless you want something. What is it?

Gawain: Well. It's a matter of both skill and preference, really.

Lancelot: Skill has no preference. 

Gawain: Not usually, no, but to every rule there are exceptions. 

Lancelot: You're stalling.

Gawain: If you are just going to be contrary then nevermind

Lancelot: No! I mean, uh, please, just tell me what you want. 

Gawain: Well first, and forgive the indelicacies, but what is your body count?

Lancelot: Body count? I can't say I count bodies.

Gawain: Oh excellent! In that case, you would not be opposed to adding one more, I take it.

Lancelot: If it's you who is asking them not at all.

Gawain: Even better. Do you have a preference as to where?

Lancelot: You are the one asking. I figured you had a game plan.

Gawain: I can't say I generally put much planning into these things.

Lancelot: Well that does explain a few things…

Gawain: Hey!

Lancelot: ...but you've never been one to let a lack of a plan stop you.

Gawain: I will admit I have never taken you to be so brazen.

Lancelot: I will have you know I am full of surprises.

Gawain: Well, this keeps getting better indeed.

Lancelot: Do you have a particular time, then, if not a place?

Gawain: Now is good if I can so persuade you away from whatever it is you are meant to be doing.

Lancelot: For you, now is good.

Gawain: Excellent. Come then, let us find a spot.

Lancelot: Do we have time to get my sword?

Gawain: ...well that wasn't the question I was expecting, but sure.

Lancelot: I suppose it doesn't have to be MY sword, exactly, not if you're in a hurry.

Gawain: If you are insistent then I would very much rather you be handling a sword you are familiar with. Do you know where you left it?

Lancelot: At present it is in my rooms, if you wish to accompany me.

Gawain: There are few things I would like better.

Lancelot: Come then, quickly, for if you wish it to be now there is no sense in wasting time.

Gawain: Ooh, pushy. I can do pushy.

Lancelot: Would you rather I told you to wait here until my return such that you may have time to think on a location?

Gawain: Oh, no! There is no need for that.

Lancelot: My rooms are not far, though I suppose you knew that already. 

Gawain: Everything in this castle seems far when you're impatient.

Lancelot: My apologies, then, I do not mean to upset you.

Gawain: You did not, though if you insist on thinking that way there are plenty of ways you can make it up to me.

Lancelot: You are never short on ideas.

Gawain: You have NO idea.

Lancelot: I pray that one day you will give me a glimpse into what ideas you have.

Gawain: There is no need to invoke your God over me. All you have to do is ask. 

Lancelot: Clever and giving. It is no small wonder you are so admired at court.

Gawain: You will find there is nothing small about me.

Lancelot: I never thought there would be.

Gawain: You think of me, then?

Lancelot: Often, in truth. Your prowess is a difficult thing to put out of my mind.

Gawain: Well then, I will admit I wish to take up more of your mind.

Lancelot: With what you ask of me I have no doubt that will be an after-effect.

Gawian: I appreciate your faith in me. I will see it is not wasted ot misplaced. 

Lancelot: Of that I have no doubt. Ah, yes, here we are.

Gawain: I think this is the fastest I have ever moved within the castle walls.

Lancelot: It is for a good cause.

Gawain: Very much so.

Lancelot: Have you thought of a location?

Gawain: Not thought of so much as been inspired.

Lancelot: Oh?

Gawain: We have everything we need here. Privacy. Each other. Uh. Your sword.

Lancelot: Are we not missing another person?

Gawain: You continue to surprise me.

Lancelot: If it truly is to be just the two of us I fear you may be under-prepared.

Gawain: I am always prepared.

Lancelot: Show me, then.

Gawian: Very pushy. I like this.

Lancelot: If this is truly what you intend then do not stall.

Gawain: Yes, sir!

Lancelot: What are you? Oh.

Gawain: I intend to show you, as requested.

Lancelot: I had been expecting murder.

Gawain: I, ah. I see where the error occurred.

Lancelot: While I am not opposed to either, this is preferable.

Gawain: Oh thank the gods.

Lancelot: Show me, then.

Gawain: Yes, sir!


End file.
